The Battle of Love
by CherryBlair
Summary: Scarlett and Rhett's story after Gone With the Wind. Will they ever rekindle their relationship ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With the Wind or any of the characters within. Copyright goes to Margaret Mitchell and her heirs.

Chapter 1

Scarlett glances at the hindered clock as she pours herself another glass.

How many weeks have passed since Rhett left her? She's honestly lost count. But Scarlett didn't care anymore. Everyone that she loved had left her, with Rhett being the final one. He was the only being who ever truly understood her, but the lost cause realized she loved him a little too late.

She touched the glass to her lips, and with a flick of her wrist emptied the contents. The smoky scotch burned as it traveled down her esophagus. It should hurt, but she doesn't feel anything. Nothing hurts her anymore.

- CB -

Sunlight reached the bedspread through drawn drapes. Lightheaded Scarlett hit the aftermath of last night's episode; one move sent the room spinning.

"This can't continue" played in her mind like a broken record, as she woke to analyze herself once more in the dust layered reflection on the mirror. She revolted at the site of dull emerald eyes staring back at her, strained with repugnant dark circles that framed her face. "Who is this I'm viewing? Surely it isn't me" returned to her thoughts. The woman in the mirror was truly a body in which no spirit possessed.

In no condition to fetch breakfast, Scarlett dreaded to the empty love seat. A half empty cup of water left from last night caught her eyes. She lifted the drink relentlessly, forcing it down to cope the dehydration that struck her body. Scarlett leaned back against the furniture and closed her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, Rhett was the reason she was rarely sober lately. She had gone mad thinking of him until she discovered the whiskey that cured her sorry soul, temporarily of course.

As the days dragged on and there was no sign of him coming back to fulfill his promise to keep the gossip at bay, she simply ignored her responsibilities and drank more while eating less causing a noticeable loss of weight. Her temper flared whenever anything bothered her.

Mammy left for Tara after Scarlett dismissed her. She couldn't stand to see the disappointment in her eyes and hear her judging tone. As well, she discharged all the other servants, excluding Prissy, Pork and her maid, Lou.

She became the center of gossip in Atlanta; her social standing is most likely about as worse as that Belle Watling's, though she wouldn't know because she hadn't stepped out of the house since the drinking started.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in", she called, wincing at her hoarse voice.

"Miz Scarlett", Lou spoke cautiously as she opened the door and stepped in, "A telegram came fo' you this mornin' from Mister Butler".

"Thank you, Lou", Scarlett replied as she walked over and took the paper, "Would you mind getting me something to eat? And coffee, too. Lots of it."

"Yas'm." With her head bowed, she retreated from the room, closing the door behind her.

Scarlett stood there, staring at the telegram in her hands.

"Do I want to read it?" she wondered.

She did open it eventually, her curiosity having gotten the better of her; however, it took a lot of courage to brace herself for what it might contain.

Dear Scarlett

I will be returning to Atlanta the day after tomorrow to fulfill my promise

The train will be arriving at noon

Rhett Butler

Scarlett wandered over to her mirror for the second time. Her skin was stretched tightly over her cheekbones, her figure was unappealing even in her prettiest chemise, and her hands looked as it was only composed of skin and bones.

"What have I done to myself?"

That night, for the first time in so long, Scarlett didn't drink a drop of whiskey.

- CB -

She saw him; he was so real, but just out of her grasp. Every time she tried reaching out to him, he moved further away from her.

"Rhett! Rhett… Wait for me! Please Rhett, don't leave me", Scarlett moaned in her sleep. After tossing and turning for a few minutes, she jolted up from her bed, and placed a hand on her sweat drenched forehead to find the sun rising from the horizon.

It was the same nightmare, but she knew that this time, she was looking for Rhett in the mist. An unwanted tear welled up in her eye and dripped down her porcelain pale cheek, followed by another. "It's all my fault. I made him go away", she thought as she sobbed uncontrollably, not able to hold in the sadness that hit her all of the sudden. She leaned back onto the pillows, brought her legs to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and let the misery eat her away.

Two hours later, Scarlett came downstairs for brunch with puffy eyes and a red, runny nose. Even though Pork took notice, he didn't dare ask her what's wrong in fear of her lashing out at him.

She ate her food peacefully, as if she didn't have a care in the world, when really, reality was complete opposite to this. When Rhett had left, he left all the burdens for her shoulders to carry alone. Running the store, managing the house, grieving over Bonnie and Melly's death, dealing with the Old Guard and their gossiping about her, and going crazy missing him. Suddenly, she knew where to go today.

"Pork, mount my horse. I'm riding into town today", she demanded.

"Yas, Miz Scarlett", Pork said exiting the dining area.

- CB -

The ride to the cemetery was a painful one. Scarlett felt awful when she realized she hadn't visited since Melanie's funeral service. She came here to visit her dearest friend and her daughter, Bonnie Blue.

Walking across the neatly trimmed lawn and passing rows and rows of gravestones, she arrived at Bonnie's grave.

"Hello Bonnie, baby. Mother is sorry she didn't come and visit you sooner, but I promise I'll come more often. I didn't get to say this often, but I love you, you are my little sunshine", she placed the wildflowers she gathered prior on her grave and stood up as she felt the tears gather in her eyes once more.

Scarlett glanced at Bonnie's headstone one last time before moving onto another section of the memorial park and found Melly's burial ground beside Charles'.

She said nothing, but sat there in front of her gravestone for a while. Melly was her one true friend and the best sister-in-law anyone could ever hope for, and she was gone. Scarlett kept her promise, she sent over money for Ashley and Beau to use, she even allowed Beau to stay at her house a few days after his mother passed because he couldn't stand living in his home anymore. She knew Melanie would've wanted her to be happy, and the only way for her to be close to happy is if Rhett was with her again, but that seems to be the furthest destination to reach right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Scarlett finally arrived at home, Prissy announced that there was a guest waiting for her in the parlour.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have some important news that I must share", Ashley began as Scarlett walked into the room. His eyes widened as he took in her shrunken shape, "Scarlett! What happened to you?"

"What most likely happens to every woman who loses everyone she cares about, but let's not talk about that. Why are you here, Ashley?" Scarlett asked, slightly irritated at him being here so late in the day.

Ashley sighed and answered, "We are moving away, Beau and I, sometimes next week. I'm thinking of New York, perhaps Boston. I have already sold the mills a few days ago."

"Oh, Ashley! Moving away? To a Yankee's territory? Surely you don't mean that! When did you make this decision? And why didn't you give the mills back to me? I would have gladly bought them back!"

"Yes, I had made up my mind last week that the memories of Melanie are too real in Atlanta. I need to get away. I'm hoping the job offer at the bank still stands. I'm sorry about the mills, I had thought that you wouldn't want to take back the burden. If you'll forgive me."

Scarlett pondered on this for a moment. She was slightly annoyed that he sold something she worked hard for and the hesitation was clear in her eyes when she thought about her promise to Melanie, but she cleared her throat. "Before you leave, please allow me to transfer a part of my fortune to you. It would give me a peace of mind knowing you would have it in case the job offer is no longer there."

His dull gray eyes were sad but determined, "I shan't take your money. I need to start taking care of myself instead of letting others do it for me."

"For Beau then? Take the money for Beau; he wants to go to university and on the grand tour to Europe when he grows up. He's like a son to me. Please, Ashley, he's my godchild."

"Alright, you know I could never refuse your requests. You've been a dear friend to me, Scarlett, almost a sister; I hope we will stay in touch. I must go, Beau needs to be picked up soon. I will see myself out. Good evening, Scarlett." Ashley stood up from the chair he was resting on and walked to the parlor's sliding doors.

"Good evening", Scarlett repeated. But the thought of Ashley and Beau weighed heavily on her mind as Scarlett readied herself for bed that night. She didn't love him anymore, perhaps she never had. But it still pained her to let him go. He was the last connection she had to the olden days, the days where she was careless and happy. The days when what she did were not important. The days when Pa would embrace her when he got home. The days where Ellen's kind and soothing voice would drift about the house. Oh how she missed those days. She laid down, still thinking about Tara in its former glory as she drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She did not wake up early the next morning, for no nightmares disturbed her. Though she was fully aware of Rhett's arrival today at noon, she was in no hurry to get ready. Her morning bath had been luxurious, rosewater scent cologne was poured into the warm water while she washed her hair. When she had stepped out, Lou was waiting patiently to get her dressed for the day. Scarlett chose the emerald green silk gown and applying a mild amount of rouge, she headed downstairs for a breakfast of chocolate eclairs and black coffee.

When she learned that it was slightly past eleven o'clock, Scarlett sent Pork to prepare the carriage on her was into her study. The sun was making its' daily journey across the sky while her thoughts plagued her. As she overlooked the hibernating plants in the garden Rhett had built her so many years ago, she remembered how excited she was when she first saw it. To her, that was a much happier era, an era that she desperately wished to relive and correct her mistakes. Now, she was granted a chance.

-CB-

Rhett Butler stepped off the platform of the train at the station with a medium sized suitcase in his right hand.

Had he been too careless when he promised Scarlett he'd return occasionally? Perhaps. Now he has to endure his decision by being back in their monstrosity of a house for the time being. He was back in Atlanta, the town he despised terribly. But, he knew he had to see her. Being on his own in the guestroom of his mother's house had caused him to realize what his heart really desired.

-CB-

"How is solitude suiting you, Mrs. Butler?" A deep voice interrupted her thoughts an unknown amount of time later.

"Why such a formal greeting, Rhett?" Scarlett asked as she stood up and turned around, lightly startled by his sudden appearance. She heard him draw a sharp intake of breath as he took in her form. She saw concern flash in his eyes before he masked it with the aloof and detached look that he wears often.

"Scarlett!" His voice was harsh when he spoke a few moments later, "Haven't you been eating at all?"

"Funny, that's the same reaction I got from Ashley yesterday", Scarlett murmured to herself, but his sharp hearing picked up her sentence.

"Answer my question", Rhett barked as his eyes darkened at the mention of Ashley's name, but maintained his facial expression.

"What concern is it of yours?" Scarlett's eyes flashed in anger as she remembered how he abandoned her a few months prior.

"It concerns me as you are my wife." Rhett spoke coldly.

"Well you certainly aren't treating me as one." Scarlett snapped.

Her words stung him; his heart was aching at the fact that she was throwing health away. He had to admit it, she was like a poison in his blood and he still cared for her, lusted for her, and loved her. Perhaps those emotions will always come into play when Scarlett was in the question. He threw on the careless smirk Scarlett secretly loved.

"And I suppose you think that's my fault? Perhaps you have forgotten that you were the one who kicked me out of our bedroom?"

"I have not forgotten, but you are the one who ran away every time we fight because you're too much of a coward to face me", Fire built up within her and her green eyes flashed brilliantly, "And how you abandoned me after I told you I loved you."

"Scarlett…" He cautioned, not yet ready to begin this conversation.

"Don't you 'Scarlett' me! You have no idea what I've been going through! Melly passed away so soon after our daughter and you left me. Sometimes, I wish was dead. I just don't see the purpose in life anymore." The fire has ceased, and tears welled up in her eyes once more as she said the last two sentences but she rapidly blinked them back, but not before one lone tear streaked out. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, for she knew crying meant weakness, and she could not show any kind of weakness in front of him.

Rhett saw the gesture, and was speechless. He wanted to hurt Scarlett as much as she'd hurt him, but he would've never thought that his Scarlett, once so full of vitality, the strongest person he ever knew, would be this broken women standing in front of him now.

He took her in his arms gently, softly murmuring apologies in her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she didn't reject him, he held her closer, never wanting to let go of her. The familiarity of his hand, tangled in her raven black curls while his other hand wrapped itself around her tiny waist made him feel like he'd finally come home.

"Rhett", Scarlett whispered, closing her eyes and allowing her head to fall against his chest as he caressed her tresses. "I've missed you so much."

He felt the same way, and he longed to say it back. One week, he reasoned. Seven days to make sure that she truly loved him and it wasn't a ploy to play with his heart. Then, he would confess his mutual feelings for her.

She looked up at him when he did not respond, her cheeks coloring a subtle red. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she knew she had said it a bit too soon even though the timing seemed perfect. Rhett hasn't even been here for ten minutes and she already messed up, badly. Embarrassed at which he chose to ignore her statement, she wrenched herself out of his embrace and dashed out the door.

Rhett was slow to react. His musings were quickly dashed when she left his embrace for the door. Confused by her odd reaction, he followed her footsteps only to hear the front door slam before he had gotten halfway across the room.

Hurt quickly followed confusion. With a wounded pride, he chose to chase her rather than sulking in his room.

- CB -

Scarlett left her house on her unmounted horse, with no aim of where to go. She ended up wandering out into the country side. To a little pond beside a desolated warehouse.

It was a beautiful afternoon. The air was chilled and the hazy sun hung in the sky.

Soothing her dress before sitting down on the deadening grass, she stretched out her legs then laid on her back. Squinting her vivid jade eyes against the light and watching the puffy clouds drift northwards with the breeze.

Being in his arms earlier this afternoon made her feel like there was nothing wrong in her world. He was there to comfort and protect her like before. She hated the feeling wanting man so desperately but not being able to have him. Her own husband, too!

With his toned and tall body, his dark but intense eyes, his divinely tanned skin, right down to his perfectly shaped jaw. Somehow, she failed to notice his features before. She's wasted a good portion of their marriage chasing Ashley, no, the idea of him. Scarlett bit her bottom lip.

She breathed the air. She heard the birds chirping. For the first time in so long, she relaxed her body and let Mother Nature mollycoddle her.

Scarlett watched as the sky began to darkle and the wind picked up its' strength.

- CB -

Rhett was roaming aimlessly in the house. It looked the same as when he left, and yet everything was different. He tried going after her, but with the time it took him to grab his horse from the stables in addition to the head start she had already made, he had no choice but to knock on the doorstep of every place she might be.

The store was the first place he went to, but it has closed its' doors today. Sunday, he noted thankfully. With all the stores closed today, there's very few places she could have run off to.

His mood darkened as he stopped in front of Pittypat's home. If Scarlett found comfort in the presence of Ashley Wilkes, he would know of her deceitful lies.

But she was not there either.

With a heavy heart, he returned to the house. She would return soon, it was close to dinner time, and Scarlett was never the one to miss a meal. But as the cherry oak grandfather clock ticked on, he began wondering where Scarlett had gone to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suffering an aching back from laying on the stiff ground, Scarlett got up and brushed the dead grass off her skirt. Having forgotten her shawl in the haste to get away from him gave her no protection from the cold as she dozed off for several moments. She didn't want to go back to the house to face Rhett; the humiliation was too fresh. But she was never a coward; running away was Rhett's thing, not hers. Shivering slightly, Scarlett untied the reins of her horse from the wooden post and started for her destination on the eerily darkening dirt road.

It was a long ride back and there were no stars twinkling in the sky although the shape of the crescent moon could be seen through the layer of cloud.

She figured out one thing this afternoon, her Pa was wrong, like marries are not always happy.

Her white horse trotted easily under her control, but she was not pleased with the minimal wind in her hair. Snapping the reins a couple of times, she felt the horse jolt forward and increased speed.

She loved feeling alive; it was almost as if she was a child again, free.

- CB -

Frantic with worry, the sun has disappeared below the horizon some while ago. What if she had gotten lost, or worst, had an accident? After drowning a few shots of scotch, he realized that nothing will calm his nerves until Scarlett returns safely. So he waited, impatiently, in the dining room. Watching the candles burn slowly as hot wax slid down its structure with a glass of half emptied alcohol in front of him. If she isn't back in five minutes, I'm going to the police.

But only a minute later, he heard horse hooves nearing the house. He slid the heavy chair backwards, causing an ugly sound as the feet of the seat scraped the hardwood flooring and stood up. Relief rapidly turned into fury.

Sure enough, Scarlett came through the door. Gazing around, her eyes landed on him and she flashed him an uncertain smile. In the dim light of the candle, her crème complexion appeared even more alluring.

"Where have you been? It isn't proper for a woman to be out so late in the night all alone; were you aware the dangers of the nightly world?" His usually smooth drawl was harsh when he spoke. She stared at him, trying to come up with a lie. Knowing that if he found out that she went to a secluded corner on the face of the Earth, he would be even more furious than now. Besides, she was somewhat lightheaded and just wanted to retire for the night.

"I was in town, visiting a few shops", she replied easily.

His eyes narrowed, "Next time you choose to be dishonest, be clever while you do so. It's a Sunday. No business is opened on Lord's Day. Stop lying and tell me where you were."

"I'm exhausted, Rhett." Scarlett faked a yawn, "We will discuss this matter tomorrow." She turned and headed towards the staircase.

He took a few strides forward, grabbed her forearm roughly and jerked her to face him. "It's always tomorrow with you, isn't it, Scarlett? I was taught to never put off anything to tomorrow that could be accomplished today." Rhett fumed.

Suddenly, Scarlett was afraid. "I mean it, Rhett. I'm exhausted. If you were anything but a black-hearted scoundrel, you would let me go." She screeched with as much dignity as she could muster, while using her free arm to shove against his chest. He, however, didn't miss the flicker of fear in her sparkling emerald orbs and the slight tumble of her bottom lip.

"But I am a black-hearted scoundrel. So let me ask you again, Scarlett O'Hara Butler. Where did you go?"

"I… I was…", She saw no point in hiding it, he could always tell when she lied. He could take anything from her but a lie, she knew. "I was on the outskirts of Atlanta if you really must know, by the old stockroom."

His face paled, but his voice was steady as he spoke. "I don't want you to ever go out of town alone like that, do you hear me? Haven't you heard that a young Negro girl was murdered there?"

"Don't be a goose, Rhett. I'm perfectly fine aren't I? There's a better chance of me being struck by lightning than getting killed." Faintly recalling the front page of the newspaper from six months ago.

"I don't care what the odds are, it's still a risk. A risk that I would not want you to be taking." His features drew into a slight scowl.

She nodded deliberately and pulled her limb from his tight grasp. His calloused fingers left imprints on her delicate skin, and she was sure there were going to be bruises in the morning.

He suddenly looked weary, but he turned away from after bidding her a good evening and strolled back to his unfinished scotch.

"He does love me. Why else would he be so worried?", With that thought, Scarlett hiked up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rhett tossed and turned all night, unable to find sleep. The room was the same place he had slept for nearly three years, and yet, it was so unfamiliar.

His months in Charleston had been torturous and all he spent most of it intoxicated, he figured it was the only way to stop thinking about her. At first, he had gone to his mother's house, without telling her the real reason of why he was here. Eleanor Butler had blamed his behavior on the death of her granddaughter, but she was not pleased to see her only son drink himself into an early grave. Rosemary, his sister, had about enough of him complaining about the slightest imperfection and acting like a train wreck. So they kicked him out after the third week telling him to return to his wife.

That is, of course, the last thing he would do; since pride kept him away from her. Rhett had tried to lose himself with gambling, losing large amounts but gaining larger during the afternoon. He indulged himself with nameless whores that had pleasured him for the night. By the fourth week, the overwhelming aroma of cheap perfume had sickened him and none of them seem to satisfy his desire for the former southern belle he had left in Atlanta.

He turned on his side and sighed. He had tried to convince himself that his love for her had worn out, but his traitorous heart betrayed him. As if an invisible iron chain shackled him to her, no matter what he does, it could not be broken.

Half a decanter of bourbon has been consumed by him tonight. He was beginning to feel the effects of that. As his mind became foggier, he closed his eyes, knowing that sleep would come soon after.

- CB -

It seemed like he just succumbed to slumber when Scarlett began screaming. Rhett awoke immediately, threw his covers back, and sprung onto his feet.

"No! Rhett! Please help me… No! Stop! Please…" Her cries increased in volume as he opened his door and rushed to her bedside.

There, he discovered Scarlett stirring slightly in an awkward position, tangled in sheets of bed cover. In her thin, almost transparent chemise, her body was covered in sweat. Instinctively, he gathered her into his arms. This was a routine he had repeated countless of times during the first year of their marriage.

"Shh, Scarlett. Wake up; it's only a bad dream."

She was crying before she even opened her eyes; fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's alright, my pet, it was only a nightmare."

She nodded but continued sobbing into his lightly starched cotton nightshirt shirt for a while. Until slowly, hiccoughs replaced them and they subsided.

"Is it the same one?" Rhett questioned.

She merely nodded while luxuriating in the warmth and the smell of cigars, whiskey, and leather that radiated off of him. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She murmured sheepishly and looked down at her hands.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault and frankly, I'm quite use to your neediness at all hours of the day, Scarlett."

He shrugged and her lips pouted slightly. The moon shone on her eyelashes casting a shadow over her cheeks. Clad in her thin nightgown and leaning her head against his shoulders gave the perfect example of vulnerability. He held her closer.

She looked up and hesitantly brushed a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his right eye; then let her hand run down the side of his face. The small gesture of affection shocked him. This side of her, the sweet and caring Scarlett, was unknown to him for she rarely showed it. Seeing confusion in his handsome features, she allowed a small but sly smile spread across her face.

"Can we be civil to each other while you're here? I'm so tired of our constant bickering."

"We could certainly try, although I can't guarantee anything due to your temper."

A frown quickly replaced her grin as she opened her mouth to defend herself. Rhett chuckled before she could say anything, "Soothe your ruffled feathers, my darling. I didn't mean for it to be offensive. Your O'Hara outbursts are a part of who you are."

Her body relaxed in his arms.

"Rhett?" She looked at him through her eyelashes after pausing for a moment.

"Yes, Scarlett?"

"I went into town the day that your telegram came, and I saw this advertisement for a Ball next week..." She started while fumbling her top button of her nightgown.

Rhett saw the gleam in her eyes when she spoke of the ball. "I would be happy to accompany you if you would like to attend." He helped.

"Really Rhett? Oh that would be lovely! It feels like I haven't danced in ages." She beamed delightedly.

"If that's what you would like, then I shall get us tickets tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you. You have no idea how thrilled I am!" She chirped, giving him a quick peak on his cheek, then blushed when he looked away.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Scarlett let out a small yawn.

"Go back to sleep, you're safe." He bent his head down and whispered with his lips in her hair.

Gradually, her eyelash fluttered and finally rested against her pale face and her breathing deepened.

Rhett laid her down gently, tucked the covers around her, and turned for the door. But before he did, he glanced one last time at his wife's innocent sleeping form and indulged himself with the image.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She woke suddenly in the wee hours of the morning to a breathing form beneath her. It was Rhett, Scarlett knew instantly. Acknowledging his presence presented new emotions. She was humiliated for him to witness her in her weakest state, but she was also glad that he was there to hold her as she fell back asleep. Rhett must have climbed into bed with me, she placed the pieces together. Perhaps he had wanted to be there in case I was distressed again. Her head was pillowed on a wrinkled shirt covering his firmly muscled chest with her arm draped over his stomach. The contrast of their skin color though the opened buttons was shocking although Rhett's tan has lightened slightly. Somehow, in the middle of the night, they had found comfort with each other. She smiled to herself.

It was still early, but Scarlett was not tired. She was overjoyed that he cared enough to want to protect her. That can't be far away from love! And that they were going to attend a ball! How she missed dancing the night away in her husband's arms so much like the days when they were on their honeymoon...

They were newly-weds in New Orleans staying at such a grand hotel complete with velvet plush chairs, silken bed covers, and the loveliest curtains framing a window overlooking the lively streets below. But she was never the one for scenery. No, it was the food that had interested her the most. Breakfast was of the most delicate and detailed pastries in bed with fresh buttermilk to wash them down. The hotel's room service had also brought a small vase of pink lilies with her meal every morning and Scarlett had always put them on a table beside the bed that she shared with Rhett.

Meals of creamy soups was served in the best restaurants for lunch. Following was a heaping plate of fish, and that, she ate with great delight. Once, Rhett had even persuaded her to try a shrimp dish. After only one bite, she pushed the crustaceans towards him.

Afternoons were filled with shopping at the most exquisite stores for the latest fashions. He would follow her as she excitedly tugged him into every shop on the street sending mountains of boxes that filled their hotel room. Once they had reached the end of a block, he would promise her to take her shopping elsewhere the next day and the couple would take a long walk to a place of dining as the day progressed.

By the Mississippi River, they often ate in a loud environment with colorful entertainment. Occasionally, he would opt for a quiet dinner by the candle light. As she wolfed down her supper, she would sometimes catch Rhett studying her oddly. When her eyes met his, he would turn away and pretend it never happened. This had always confused her, but she didn't question him on it.

At night, he held her tenderly, affectionately until she fell asleep; rescuing her when her nightmares shook her to her core. His passionate kisses, soft caresses. Oh, she had been such a fool then to take him for granted.

She had dismissed all of his loving gestures for her childish fascination for Ashley. How could she not see what had been right in front of her for the taking? How did she not realize her love for him then? All these years were wasted because of her blindness of something that never existed.

She knew that he loved her despite his claims the night Melly died. How could he not when he spent the night with her just so she should not suffer from her nightmare anymore? Scarlett tried her best to block out the regrets and curled herself closer to him and slowly fell back to oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was two days after Rhett has slept in her room and he had remained in her bed to present. She didn't ask him why in fear of him relocating back to his old room. She was now at the train station very early this morning, seeing her beloved friend and her nephew's departure. "Ashley!" She called out as she spotted them, her gloved hand waving.

The lean man holding his son with one hand and a large case in the other turned at his name. His grey eyes lit up as he saw her and began walking over to where she was standing.

He smiled, "So you have come to bid us a farewell, my dear."

"Why would you even question that? Of course I would come! When does your train leave?"

"We board in five minutes." Ashley nudged Beau gently, "Say goodbye to your Aunt Scarlett, Beau, and give her a hug."

The child looked up at her, soft eyes brimming with tears, and unexpectedly threw himself at her. The sudden attack caused Scarlett to almost lose her balance but she recovered smoothly and embraced him back.

"Goodbye, darling. Behave for your papa for me."

"I will Auntie, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Ashley intervened, "Let's go, Beauregard Wilkes. Don't make a fool of yourself here. Our train is boarding. Goodbye Scarlett. Take care of yourself."

"You too, my dear, and please wire me if you need anything."

With final hugs and goodbyes, Scarlett returned home where she found her husband over some perfectly sugar powdered beignets.

"Hello, Scarlett. How is your morning so far?"

"Upsetting. I said my goodbyes to Ashley and Beau at the train station."

She told him of their leaving and of her frustration over Ashley selling her mills two days ago. He had chuckled at her anger and told her that it was not her mills anymore after she sold it. That's when she accused him for making her give up the establishment she had worked so hard in building.

"Now how could I have possibly done such a thing?"

"You tricked me! I didn't want to let them go but you manipulated me!" Her hand itched to smack the amused grin off of his chiseled face. How dare he make a joke out of this? But instead, she turned around and stormed out of the room. His mocking laugh following her.

"Scarlett!" The boom of Rhett's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't seem like the day dreaming type to me, but I suppose I was wrong on my judgement." He frowned.

"I wasn't day dreaming. There's just a lot on my mind." Her expression mirrored his.

"Let me repeat my question then. Are you going anywhere today?"

She pondered for a few seconds, "No, I don't- Oh! I think I will see how the store is doing. Why do you ask?"

"I thought we could go and get you a new gown. If you need to visit the store, don't allow me to stop you. We could always go tomorrow."

"No, that won't be necessary." She quickly cut in, "Let's go today, but we can just make a quick detour to the stop so I can pick up the ledgers. When are we leaving?"

"In twenty minutes. Don't be late, Mrs. Butler." He held her hand and brushed his lips across the back of it, causing a shiver to run down her spine as she took her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The week passed rapidly with Scarlett checking over months of neglect at the store. She was furious at Hugh not even an hour into the ledgers and Rhett had tried to brighten up her mood as much as he could during the afternoon and evenings by taking her out of the house.

Standing in front of the mirror, she vainly studied her refection. The watered silk gown she had chosen for this evening was spectacular. Her hair has been piled and tied back in a neat fashion on the top of her head, styled to the latest style that her maid has picked up. A vulgar, shining diamond necklace hung below her neck, catching the light rays and reflecting them brilliantly. Lou pulled her corset strings as tight as she could, emphasizing her tiny waist and leaving her breathing deeply for air.

The knowledge of her losing a great deal of money caused stress for her in the last three days. Stress which was intensified at night when she slept in Rhett's arms only to know that he would leave again unless she did something, quickly.

But now, Scarlett was radiating pure happiness. Finally, after the last few days of waiting, this much anticipated night has come. Surely, there would be jaws dropped and broken hearts tonight. Because despite her thinness, she had never looked lovelier. With a final glance in the vanity, she went in search of her husband.

Rhett Butler was astonished. Swaggering down the heavily carpeted steps of their house was his beloved wife of six years. Her ivory dress fitted perfectly, hugging her every curve. With rosy cheeks flushed from the giddy excitement she felt and a shy grin on her lips, he would be crazy not to want her. Catching his eye, her smile grew larger. With the air of sophistication, she carried herself over to him. Flaunting her ample bosom and her shapely figure.

"Ready to go?", He asked as soon as he recovered from his speechlessness.

"Yes, of course!" She grasped the arm he offered her and allowed him to lead her out the door.

The carriage and on their way to the Atlanta National Hotel, the very place where they had spent their days when the house on Peachtree Street was being built. I will have fun tonight, she told herself as their ride jolted along the uneven pavement to their destination.

Pork stopped the horses as they came to a halt. Rhett got off first then offered her a hand as she stepped out. With her dainty hand in the crook of his arm, they made their way inside. Marvelous decorations greeted them, she quickly unclasped her hand as soon as they were standing on the edge of the dance floor and looked up at him.

"Mister Butler, would you care for a dance with your wife?"

He admired the way her emerald eyes silently pleaded while they sparkled.

"How could I refuse the most beautiful woman in the room? It would be my greatest pleasure." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her amongst the other waltzing couples. Scarlett was aware of everyone's eyes on them as she pressed herself against him, and she didn't care. They were a stunning pair, that's a fact, but the citizens thought that they had separated. Seeing other women casting their fawning glances at him, she felt a sudden surge of possessiveness as they swayed to the music.

Rhett was not like any other man she had ever known. Not only is he handsome with heavily muscled body, but he seems to give off a sense of boldness, mystery and wickedness, she noted. With confidence radiating off of him, gambling became one of his many talents; being able to mask his emotions at a certain hand played. One of the straightest shooters in the south, too! Envy suddenly welled up in Scarlett's chest. Why couldn't she outshine everyone like he had? Although, she thought, the swarthy former blockade runner could be extremely protective and caring when he wanted to be. Able to make her feel absolutely radiant one moment to seeping with anger of hurt pride and feminine vanity that next, she didn't know how she didn't notice how much she loved him until it was too late.

Her life is filled with regrets, of Ashley, of her parents, and of Rhett. But reminiscing the past did not do her any good, the dilemma of the present worried her. If Rhett left her again, she would not know how she would survive it. Closing her eyes, Scarlett allowed him to guide her along to the music, wishing this would last forever.

But his grip loosened the second the music ended, excusing himself to get a refreshments at the bar. Disappointed and slightly surprised, Scarlett moved away from the other dancers.

- CB -

Her dance cards had been filled in no time at all and during a break from her admirers, Scarlett found her childhood friend Cathleen Calvert in the crowd.

"I do declare I was rather surprised when I had learned that you married Captain Butler." Cathleen said as they sat down.

"As was I when you married that horrid Yankee", She shot back.

"I am sorry that we parted on such a terrible note. You'll be glad to know that Hilton passed away two months ago."

"Are you back for good then?"

"Well, I had hoped so, but I guess that's not the case. With Cade gone and no one left, I can't possibly stay in a house alone." She paused, grabbing a hold of Scarlett's hand. "How are you, my dear?"

"My life was dandy when I first married Rhett. But lately? Not so well."

Sympathetic glances were passed from Cathleen to her. "I'm sorry to hear that. And look at you! Aren't you as beautiful as ever!"

"Why, thank you, Cathleen. You know, you don't look bad yourself."

Out of the corner of her eye, Scarlett caught two women descending the stairs. As she turned her head, she felt Cathleen's hand tighten on hers but could not tear her eyes away. With a head of tumbling golden curls, the lady on the right wore a revealing pale blue dress to match her eyes. The exact same eye color as her Bonnie Blue. Trailing behind her was a rather plain woman with her dark hair perfectly coifed with strands of ringlets that framed her heart-shaped face. A face that oddly resembled her late sister-in-law.

Normally, Scarlett wouldn't care for other people, but the blonde caught her attention. Each of her steps took her closer to the back corner where Rhett was smiling broadly. From this distance, she could tell Rhett was comfortable with the stranger. A dam broke inside of her and waves of resentment and jealousy poured out. It could easily be said that the blonde woman was at least a head taller than herself, for she stood the same height as Rhett with her heeled shoes unfit for dancing.

"Who is she?" Scarlett whispered to Cathleen.

An uncertain look flashed in Cathleen's eyes, and she paused before replying in a monotone. "I'm not completely sure, but I think that's Rhett's mistress from Charleston and -"

She did not hear the rest. All the air left her lungs and suddenly, her vision began to blur.

"Scarlett?" Cathleen fumbled with her dress, producing a sachet of smelling salts and placing it under her nose.

With the next breath, the intense scent rushed into her and her hand tightened on the arm of her seat.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She cried while pushing Cathleen's arm away. Scarlett was far from fine, her heart was shattering but she knew no one must witness the pain that she's in. She must keep a strong front, so she flashed a grin at her. "You are quite the gossiper. One month back and you already know so much."

"I just happened to be on the same train as her and overheard a conversation, that's all." So pleased that Scarlett praised her so that she missed the signs of her distress.

"I believe I should take my leave. I am still recovering from a cold and have an horrible headache."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll certainly call on you someday."

"Yes, of course. It was so nice to catch up with you."

"You as well. Goodbye, Scarlett!"

She was blushing wildly from being caught in the embarrassing situation and with a wave of her hand, she rushed out the door, hoping that Rhett did not notice her escape. If she would only turn around, she would have seen her husband making his way swiftly across the ballroom, dark eyes focused on her.

Just as she made it down the stairs, Rhett grabbed her arm, stopping her progress.

"Where do you think you're going, Mrs. Butler?"

"Home." Her back was facing him as she tried to blink the tears that have pooled in her eyes away. "Why don't you go back and enjoy your time with that mistress of yours?"

Despite her vain effort to mask the jealousy, he caught on to it and chuckled. "Surely you haven't been listening to the gossip?"

Her lips curled with disgust. "How could I not? It all makes sense with the way she throws herself at you."

Finding herself within his arms the next second, she redirected her gaze elsewhere. "Look at me, Scarlett." He said while tilting her chin up, forcing her focus on him. "Marilyn Coleman is just a friend of mine. She's here to stay with her cousins, the Whitings." She continued to hold her breath, afraid to hope at the possibility of truth in his statement.

Staring into her sparkling emerald eyes, he felt his self-control slipping away, he loved her after all and having her in his arms with no one watching was too much. Slowly, Rhett lowered his head so he could press his lips against hers.

Feeling the mouth that she desired to kiss for so long, a jolt of electricity shocked her, a trilling desire began building in her core. Scarlett reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as she responded to his touch. Her tongue lined his lips before prying them open, but with both their hearts thumping rapidly, he pulled away with a smug grin against her lazy protests.

"Not here, let's go home." He said.

She merely nodded, excited for what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She was aware of his presence before she was truly awake, a terribly masculine figure hugging her from behind. As she left the unconscious world of dreams and nightmares behind, a subtle blush appeared when she replayed the events of last night…

After what seemed like an eternity, they had finally stumbled into her room and resumed their kiss. He supported her as her knees grew weak, an arm with the strength of iron wrapped around her waist. A dizzying state possessed her, every movement felt like a dream, an out-of-body experience. But the luxurious sensation of his flesh on hers never paused, and the moment she shyly probed into his mouth with her tongue, a lusty moan escaped him.

"I want you. Now." He growled huskily.

Her fingers locked in his hair, and she remembered whispering in his ear, a little short of breath, "Don't make me wait anymore. Take me."

They spent most of the night in ecstasy, repeatedly whispering words of love. Releasing the desire they've harbored from escaping with actions so heavenly that no proper lady should ever partake. She couldn't possibly believe that he didn't love her now, actions of last night would contradict them.

… But what if he left her again, like the last time?

She abruptly sat upright at the thought, pulling the blanket to wrap around her bare body, and ran her hand through her ebony tresses. If he was to regret last night she wasn't going to allow a repeat of history. Before she could continue to imagine the worst, a heavily muscled arm snaked around her and pulled her down.

Once Scarlett was gathered in Rhett's arms, he began to rain light kisses along her neck. So she was wrong, he wasn't going to pretend like last night didn't happen. A soft sigh of relief escaped her as she turned towards him with a lazy smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, my pet. Did you sleep well?"

"Quite pleasant, actually. Did you?"

"Better than I had in ages." She waited for him to say more, but he never did. Before a comfortable silence could envelop them, her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry? Shall I get us breakfast? "

"Famished, actually. I feel as if I have not eaten in days! I would love that, thank you."

"What would you like to eat this morning?" He reached over to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her left ear.

"Oh, I haven't the slightest idea."

"Well I need to tell them something in order for them to make it for you. Perhaps ham and biscuits may satisfy you this morning? Or will you consider eggs and fried chicken?"

She pondered her choices for a few seconds, then beamed. "I'll have a serving of everything!"

He rolled his head back onto the pillow and laughed heartily, "Always greedy, aren't you, Mrs. Butler?", earning a jab she threw with her elbow at his ribs. "Can you pass me my robe? I believe you discarded it on your side last night after hastily tearing it off my body."

It appalled Scarlett that he was speaking so openly of their conduct of last night, but she kept her mouth shut and reached over her side of the bed to fulfill his request, ignoring his smirk at her discomfort.

"Here", she tossed his black robe at him, looking away as he tied the sash around his waist.

"May you recall that we're married. It's not a sin to look at your husband in his most glorious form."

"Most glorious form? Great balls of fire! Have you no decency?" She snorted, "Everybody was right, you really are a conceited cad."

"I'll admit that I'm conceited, but what have I done to deserve the 'cad' labeling?"

"A whole lot of things that amounted to it. I'm sure I don't need to give you a list to have you recall them."

"I assure you, my pet, that I do indeed need assistance recalling these events that must have slipped my mind."

"I had no idea my husband was getting senile. Could it be due to his old age?"

Laughing, he replied, "Perhaps, but I am still the picture of health. Which is more than I could say for you, my dear."

Her brilliant eyes flashed with rising fury. "Oh, and that's my fault?"

"Frankly, I don't see anyone else at fault."

Realizing her defeat, she rolled out of his arms. Dragging the blanket with her to the other side of the bed. "If all you are going to be is mean to me, then I think you should leave." She huffed.

"Now, now Scarlett. Don't be mad." He chuckled as he reached for her. "Would you like an apology?"

"Perhaps. But only if you mean it." She said as she allowed him to pull her back into his arms.

"I beg for your forgiveness, madam, for it was never my intent to hurt your delicate feelings." He mocked. "It is without a doubt that I will try everything within my power to make it up to you."

"Mmm", she hummed in agreement as she yawned then snuggled deeper in his arms. Despite the sunshine filtering in the window, the crisp December air outside managed to chill their room slightly.

Rhett tightened his arm around her and leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips when her stomach rumbled once again. Laughing, he said, "I would hate to starve you for a moment longer. I'll be going to tell the cook to make our food. Is there anything else you need?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Yes, actually. Could you help me lace up my corset? I had given Lou the day off and I would hate to bring Prissy up to do something that's not her duty." Rhett nodded, but before he had time to pick up the garment, a few quick knocks was heard at her door.

"Miz Scarlett? There iz a Miz Marilyn sittin' downstairs awaitin' Mistah Rhett. Ah done lookin' all over the house for 'im, n' he ain't to be found anywhere. What should ah tell 'er?" Pork asked in a strained voice.

"I'll deal with it, Pork. Thank you." The blood thudding in her ears had blocked out the murmur of agreement from her servant.

Scarlett forced herself to breathe evenly through her mouth before analyzed the situation. Marilyn? Marilyn Coleman! What business does she have calling on Rhett? The rumor had to be true, there was no other explanation. Oh, she was a fool to take him into her bed. She meant nothing more than a paid woman to him, a whore. The thought of her husband being with someone else, his hands exploring their bodies like they did her own, made her sick to her stomach.

The clearness of the truth flashed like lighting, a searing pain tugging at her heart. More than anything, she was hurt that he had lied to her, used her. Scarlett narrowed her eyes and looked at Rhett accusingly. Her heart slipped when he would not meet her gaze. "I'll be back", he said.

With a cold voice containing no emotions, she firmly stated, "You will do no such thing. You will stay and explain what she's doing in our home."

"I have said yesterday that Marilyn is only a friend. Instead of creating the worst case scenarios in that pretty head of yours, couldn't you have trusted me instead?"

"Oh, yes! Because our relationship is built on honesty and trust!" Although she was shouting now, she couldn't resist the sarcastic remark.


End file.
